1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a display module capable of reproducing an image and a mobile terminal having the same.
2. Background of the Invention
A terminal can now be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcasts and the like in addition to regular phone calls and thus functions as an integrated multimedia player. Such terminals can be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. The mobile terminals can be easily carried and have one or more of functions such as supporting voice and video telephony calls, inputting and/or outputting information, storing data and the like.
Various new attempts have been made for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement and enhance such complicated functions. Especially, in view of manufacturing the mobile terminal, several approaches for making an outer face of a display unit or the like more attractive have been considered.